This is What You Get
by Mistress of Blue Evil
Summary: Short fic: When Sirius does something he knows is wrong, and Remus is trying to make Sirius learn his much needed lesson. Will Sirius learn his lesson in time to save the connection between him and the love of his life? Slash and lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**This is What You Get for Hurting Me**

**_Summary:_**Will revenge be sweet? It always is… Slash!

"How could you do this to me?" Remus yelled as he threw a punch into Sirius's face. Sirius tumbled to the floor before he could register what happened. James and Lily stood a few feet away in the doorway of the room. Sirius looked at James's shocked face and Lily's furious one.

"Remus, baby, I'm sorry. I never thought that you'd find out…wait…that didn't come out right," Sirius said and Remus just pulled his fist back again. James walked up to the furious werewolf and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remus, he's not worth it," James said and Remus lowered his fist and nodded. Remus and James walked out of the room, but Lily stayed behind. Milli Roger, Lily's friend of eight years, was laying in Sirius's bed looking ashamed. Lily shook her head.

"Milli, why? You knew about Remus and Sirius," Lily spat out his name like venom, "they were perfect, but like always you have to go and meddle in their lives. I hope you rot in hell." Lily left the room after that and Sirius looked at the floor. He had done the dumbest thing that he could. Sirius looked out the window and sighed. Milli got her clothes on and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry. Lily's right, I meddled and now you have to face the consequences. I feel horrible," Milli said and Sirius just shrugged her off like nothing. He did it to all his girlfriends, but Remus had been different. They weren't just about the sex, however amazing it was. They were in love, but Sirius had to go and ruin it by sleeping with _her_. He loved Remus, but would anything between them ever be the same again?

Remus and James walked down to the Great Hall to see Sirius talking to Lily trying to get anything out of her, but she just looked at them and got up to leave. Sirius was about to follow, but decided against it when he saw the look on James's face. The three walked off and down to the lake. James was holding Lily's hand and Remus was dragging his feet slightly.

"Moony, come on. You knew that something like this might happen when you got together with Sirius," James said and Lily hit his shoulder harder than she had wanted to and quickly made up for it by kissing him quickly.

"What James means to say, Remus, is…"

"I know what he meant, Lily, but thanks," Remus said as he sat against a tree and stared into the water for a few hours not even noticing that he was missing his classes. That was the last thing from Remus's mind.

"Remus, can we please talk about this?" Sirius asked as he sat next to Remus during dinner break. Remus was still sitting by the lake while everyone else, minus Sirius, was sitting in the Great Hall eating.

"What's there to talk about?" Remus asked and looked away from the water to look at Sirius for a moment. Remus quickly looked back and shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about. I loved you and you threw that all away. I really thought that you might have changed, but, Merlin, was I wrong," Remus said as he stood and turned towards Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Remus, it was a stupid mistake, but you know me! I'm stupid! I barely pass my tests and if it weren't for you in first year they would have said that I was a squib! I love you! I love you more than anything. I'm not throwing anything away, you are! You're the one not giving me a second chance. Don't go blaming me!" Sirius retorted pinning Remus against the tree and kissing him roughly on the lips before backing away.

"Well, I'm not blaming myself for your stupidity! You need to GROW UP AND TAKE RESPOCIBILITY FOR YOUR OWN ACTIONS! I'm SICK of your CHILDISH ACTS! Grow up!" Remus yelled at Sirius and Sirius took a large step back from his former lover. "You've ripped my heart apart, and now I see that you don't deserve me," Remus mumbled to Sirius and walked away to the castle. Sirius plopped to the ground with a thud. He felt like some girl just slapped him for the first time, but this time it was worse. He had lost the love of his life…forever.

A few weeks later:

Remus and Troy Ashton, a Ravenclaw in their year, are seen kissing in the halls by none other than Sirius. Sirius walked up to the two of them and pulled Troy off of Remus.

"What the hell?" Remus asked and glared at Sirius before giving Troy a peck on the cheek and kept walking to class ignoring Sirius's questions.

"Remus! Would you just listen to me?" Sirius asked as they were walking to the dorm that night. Sirius stepped into Remus's path and smiled slyly.

"I've already listened to you long enough. You were everything to me and then you just threw everything away when you slept with Milli!" Remus said his voice rising as he said it.

"It was a mistake, Remus, I'm sorry. I desperately am," Sirius said quietly. Remus looked at him in surprise and then shook his head.

"Sirius, you did this to yourself," Remus said as he shoved Sirius aside and walked up to the dorm locking Sirius out. Remus sat down on his bed and couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes as they rolled down his face. James sat next to Remus and put an arm around his shoulders.

"He deserves this, Remus, you're doing to right thing," James said and Remus shook his head.

"I'm hurting him…I don't know if I can hurt him. I still love him," Remus said and James looked at him with pity lingering in the pits of his eyes.

"Then don't hurt him anymore, Moony, just make sure that he's learned his lesson first," James said smiling to his friend. Remus smiled back and ran out the door to find Sirius standing by the door.

"Remus, please give me a chance," Sirius begged and pining Remus to one of the walls. Remus placed his hand on Sirius's cheek and sensed that Sirius still hadn't learned his lesson.

"No, Sirius," Remus said as he pushed Sirius away from him. Sirius looked into Remus's eyes, but there was more there than love…sorrow it was. "Not until you have truly learned your lesson. Not until you crave my touch," Remus touched Sirius's cheek slightly, "not until you yearn for my kiss," Remus leaned in and breathed onto Sirius's lips, "not until you come crawling back on your hands and knees."

"Remus," Sirius said in desperation. Remus shook his head and walked down the stairs to the common room. Sirius collapsed into tears on the stairs and James just chuckled.

"Padfoot, you're madly in love with him…start learning your lesson and use your head," James said as he followed the same path Remus had just taken.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled at him. James turned and nodded. "What am I supposed to learn?"

"That, Pads, depends on how you look at it. It's a lesson that you've needed to learn for years," James said and turned back to the stairs and walked into the common room.

Sirius sat there wallowing on the stairs. 'What do they mean?' he kept asking himself. He stood up and walked to the Great Hall. Sirius walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. Beside the water of the Black Lake Sirius sat listening to the sounds of the night. Calming…it was peaceful unlike the rest of the world, which was at war.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" Milli asked as she walked behind him. She sat next to him and sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Remus. It must be hard on you," Milli said and Sirius nodded.

"Milli, what am I supposed to do? Remus says that I need to learn a lesson, but I have no idea what he's talking about. Is it about me and that stupid one night stand that we had, or is it something more complicated?" Sirius asked and Milli sighed.

"What it sounds like to me is that Remus is trying to get revenge on you by making you learn an anguishing lesson. Remus is going hard on you because of what we've done…what you've done to him. It must not have been easy for him to see you in a bed with me," Milli said and Sirius nodded.

"Thanks, Milli, you're a great help," Sirius said and ran back up to the common room to see Remus sitting alone.

"Figured something out, Sirius?" Remus asked and grinned. "If you haven't I'm sure you'll be able to find a girl to sleep in your bed for the night," Remus said, that grin still playing on his face.

"Remus, I'm so sorry about what I've done. I don't want to see you with any other guys. I love you, with every inch of my soul," Sirius said as he walked closer and then stopped as he saw Remus studying his eyes.

"Sirius, I'm not so certain that you've learned your lesson. What lesson have you learned, Sirius?" Remus asked and stood from the sofa. He walked up to Sirius who had his eyes closed as if he were expecting something.

"I shouldn't have cheated on you. I know it was wrong and I swear that I'll never do it again," Sirius said and smiled before opening his eyes.

"I'd love to believe you, Pads, but I'm not so certain," Remus said teasing Sirius's lips with his thumb. "I said that I wanted you to crawl back and in your eyes I see that this is killing your soul. I said I wanted you to crave my touch and I see it in your eyes that you do. I said I wanted you to yearn my kiss and, by the size of the crotch of your pants, I see that you do, but your eyes give you away. I said that I needed you to love me, but do you?"

"Remus, I adore you. My love goes higher than any love can go. I'm madly, deeply, desperately in love with you," Sirius said in a breathless tone. Sirius reached his tongue out to taste Remus's thumb, but Remus pulled it away.

"This is what you get for killing me…" Remus said as he backed away from Sirius, "…you tore out my heart and put it into a blender…you stabbed me in the back when I wasn't looking…you didn't learn your lesson in time, Sirius, and now it has cost you the one person you've ever loved…me," Remus said as he walked away carefully. "I loved you, and you threw that all away…this is what you get for hurting me," Remus said and he left the room leaving a very depressed Sirius Black in his stead.

**((A/N: Reveiw if you want more like about what Remus felt when Sirius went to Azcaban and if they made up or if they didn't. I'll never tell unless 20 people reveiw!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((A/N: I've decided to update this only because I'm hoping that I'll get a pile of reviews for this new chapter. This is the last chapter...I think, unless someone wants me to go further. Hope to see your reviews soon!!!))**

**This is What You Get**

Remus looked out the window of his cottage thinking about what had happened in the last week. James and Lily were dead and he had no idea where Harry was, Sirius was locked up in Azkaban for betraying Lily, James, and himself, and he was stuck living in a cottage until god only knows when. Remus sighed as he finished off yet another bottle of fire whiskey. He was trying to drown out all the sorrow surrounding his life and all the things that had happened. Was it the break up that drove Sirius to sinking back to his heritage? Remus thought so as he sat at the small table holding the shot glass firmly in his hand.

"Sirius," Remus said as he smiled remembering all the good times that they shared, but the present haunted him. He had no one to talk to, to call, to just pop in and say 'hey, Rem, hope you're ok,'. No, there was no one. No one would ever be able to cheer him up like Sirius or James could, and no one could ever love him the way in which Sirius had. He had been loved and _he_, not Sirius, he himself had thrown that away like a sack of garbage. Remus only knew one thing…he wanted his Padfoot back.

"How?" Remus asked himself as he wallowed in guilt for ten years before he decided to move on, but Sirius would come back soon enough.

RemusxSirius

A scratching sound got Remus's attention one night as he read threw the paper work that Albus had sent him. He was going to be the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts, and he was finally able to see Harry once again, but this time the boy was all grown up and had friends. Remus got up to look out the window and saw the haunted face of what resembled his old lover Sirius Black. Remus threw open the door and looked at the man in awe.

"Remus, I desperately need you right now," Sirius said and Remus couldn't help but notice the pleading look in his eye and the need in his voice.

"Come with me, love," Remus said taking Sirius in his arms and carrying him to the cave where Remus usually transformed. Remus laid Sirius down on the cot and stripped the scrawny man of his clothes. Remus put a pair of his boxers on Sirius and Sirius smiled.

"Thank you, Remus," Sirius said and Remus smiled as he sat on the cot next to Sirius. Remus ran his fingers threw Sirius's greasy hair. "I think I need a shower," Sirius said and Remus laughed.

"Indeed, Padfoot," Remus said and Sirius smiled at the pet name that his friends had given him. "Come to the house with me and you can use my shower," Remus said and smiled when Sirius came along. Remus put Sirius in the shower and waited for him to be almost done before walking into the bathroom and stripping himself of his clothes. Remus was going to get even…

"Moony? Is th-that you?" Sirius stuttered in fear and Remus smiled as he opened the back of the shower curtain silently and going into the shower with Sirius. Sirius shrugged and put a glob of shampoo into his hand that he then put into his hair.

"Let me help you with that, Pads," Remus said as he started to put his fingers threw Sirius's black locks and heard Sirius sigh like he did when they used to do this in Hogwarts. Remus smiled and rinsed Sirius's hair of foam and suds. "Now for the fun," Remus said as he pulled Sirius against him.

"Moony," Sirius said trying to push Remus away. "I love you, but I don't think that this is the smartest thing in the world to do. I…I don't swing that way anymore," Sirius said and Remus looked horrified.

"But…but we had something. We loved each other. Has it really been that long, Sirius? Could Azkaban do that much to your heart?" Remus asked pulling Sirius back to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. Remus felt Sirius melt in his arms. What a prankster, but Remus would never fall for that again.

"Ok, ok, Moony, you got me," Sirius said as he let Remus enter him swiftly. Sirius let out a gasp as he felt the familiar feeling of Remus's length in him. Sirius smiled as he kissed Remus's long scar that reached from his left shoulder down his chest and stopped just above his bellybutton. Remus moaned at both the friction of his length pumping into Sirius and Sirius's lips placing butterfly kisses on his most prominent scar. Remus plunged into Sirius for the last time and spilled into him. Sirius moaned as his cum mixed with the water draining threw the shower drain. Sirius smiled as he felt that same warming sensation that he had missed all these years.

"I missed this," Remus said washing Sirius again and pulling him into the kitchen. "I'll make you your favorite dinner, how's that sound?" Remus said and Sirius licked his lips.

"Thanks, Moony," Sirius said as he watched that werewolf ass everywhere it went around that kitchen. Remus smiled as he felt those familiar eyes on his ass that whole time. He smiled when he turned around and saw that Sirius looking at him in that lustful way.

"Here you go, Pads, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, squash with extra lemon pepper, and Forbidden Chocolate ice cream," Remus said and Sirius smiled. "Well, eat up," Remus said and Sirius nodded and started to stuff his face with the food that was placed in front of him.

"Got any chocolate frogs?" Sirius asked once he had finished off all of what Remus had made. Remus smiled and nodded as he went into the cupboard and got out ten chocolate frogs.

"First, though," Remus said placing them somewhere else Sirius couldn't reach. "What do I get for making this lovely meal for you?" Remus asked and Sirius stood and wrapped his arms around Remus's neck.

"I love you. I really am sorry for what I did all those years ago. I just feel bad that James and Lily died thinking that I did that to you. I would never do that to you, Remy," Sirius whispered into Remus's ear and Remus smiled. Remus nuzzled Sirius's neck and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. You really don't know what you've got until it's gone," Remus said and placed loving kisses on Sirius's lips. Sirius smiled as he felt that heat of being loved once again. "I'll keep you safe," Remus whispered so softly Sirius had a hard time hearing it, but he still heard. Sirius smiled and kissed Remus's jaw line.

Two lovers were once again reunited in the feeling of love and lust. Just remember that you never really know what you've got till it's gone. Love is the most powerful magic, keep it close and safe from harm and never let love out of your life.

**((A/N: Well, I didn't think that I'd have some of those things in this story, but I guess I just got caught up in writing it. Please review!!))**


End file.
